


Jally Baby

by VanillaHufflepuff



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hospitalization, M/M, Panic Attacks, Restraints, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHufflepuff/pseuds/VanillaHufflepuff
Summary: Johnny is having mood swings.





	1. Morning Sickness

** Johnny felt sick when he woke up and knew he needed to tell Dally and he told him and he was taken to the doctor and diagnosed with the flu and given medicine and he took it and he was still feeling ill and the good thought it was his kidneys and he had an ultrasound and it was good. So that left them confused and then he complained of feeling a kick from his stomach. He had woke up screaming and Dally had shoved a cloth in his mouth when he continued. He freed him and they went to bed. **


	2. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is having mood swings.

** For some reason,Johnny is having mood swings and thus is worrying the others and they decided to let his best friend,the youngest Greaser talk to him and this was kind of effective and they wondered why he was having these and Steve even made a guess why it was happening and because of this,Soda smacked him and said that couldn't be possible. Johnny walked in and questioned if they were wrestling. They said no and continued to act like that and this resulted in a temper tantrum and Dally had to restrain his arms and he struggles but heard his boyfriend's calming voice and he calmed. They went to bed. **


	3. Second Ultrasound Reveals A Surprise For Dally And Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second ultrasound reveals that Johnny is going to have a baby.

** Johnny was having a second ultrasound and it showed that he was going to have a baby. He chooses to be surprised with whether it is going to be a son or daughter,twins or triplets. He went to the Curtis household and feared Dally will hate him and force him to get an abortion. He saw him and told him:"Dal,we are going to be fathers with a son or daughter. Twins or triplets." He began to beg him:"Please do not hate me. Please do-" Dally kisses his boyfriend to silence him and says:"I would never stop loving you. And I will love the baby." This calms Johnny down. They got their own house. They told their friends who were happy and willing to help. **


	4. The Birth Of The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born as a daughter named Allison Renesmay.

** The next day,Johnny was about to have the girl when Dally walked in and hugged him for good luck. An hour later,he was beside the hospital bed and they are both looking at their daughter. They named their first child: Allison Renesmay Winston-Cade because they combined last names. Her nickname is Allie, pronounced Al e. She was born October 23,1965 at 12:30pm. Their friends met their niece and said she was a combination of both as she had Johnny's hair and Dally's eyes. They wondered who she would take after she it comes to behavior,either a hood like her papa or a sweetheart like her daddy. They were excited but nervous to find that out. **


	5. Her 1st Birthday/Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's 1st birthday.

** The Gang was decorating for Allie's first birthday. Once thy finished,Johnny went to wake her up and she said nothing as she was carried downstairs and she crawled to Dally when Johnny set her down and they sang Happy Birthday and she smiled and reached for the vanilla cake and Ponyboy helped her and she said her first words:"Da, feed me." Johnny tried to feed her but she closed her eyes and placed her face on her plate of cake and ate it that way. Darry lifted her up and cleaned her off and got in her pajamas. They all went to bed and slept good. **


	6. Allie's First Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang takes Allie out for dinner.

** Johnny awakened after feeling somebody tap his shoulder and saw his daughter and lifted her up and asked:"You sleep good, baby girl?" She nodded and asked him the same question and he told her yes and the 1 year old asked everyone. They all said that they did sleep well. She said to Dally:"Papa,I hungee." He said:"Hey,Johnny,Allie is hungry." He nodded and they went out to eat and decided Bob Evans and went to their table and Johnny asked for a toddler seat for Allie and she did not want to be in it and fought them and Johnny saw her kick Two-Bit and scolded:"Allison." It was forgotten. Once they got their food, everybody smiles as she attempted to feed herself and couldn't and got mad and Dally helps her and they finished and went to the house and watched television. **


	7. Dally's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1 year old helps Johnny make Dally a card for his birthday but he is surprised to see she used Dallas instead of Papa.

** It is Dally's birthday and he went to work after saying that even though it is his special day,he does not want to have a party and this was suspicious but they figured it was him being himself. However,Johnny had other plans than listening to his boyfriend and he was excited to see his reaction when he got back from working. Allie wanted to help with the birthday x **   
** card and this was after the others signed this card and she was left at the table when Johnny went to the main room and sat on the couch. She was writing and finished and showed Johnny and he realized she had put Dallas instead of Papa and told her:"Sweetie,you needed to put Papa instead of his name." She noticed and had a tantrum and ran to the door and Dally and the others saw her and stopped her. Johnny showed them why she was crying but then he fixed it and she was happy and Dally remembered he did not want a party and this made Allie pout and she told him it was Johnny's idea to celebrate and he walked to him and he admitted she was right and apologized for going against what he wanted and began to panic after Sodapop took Allie to her bedroom and told his 2 brothers and friends to follow him and Dally says:"Johnny,calm down. The only reason I didn't want a party was because my mom ended her own life on my birthday when I was only a toddler and every birthday is a anniversary of her passing." Johnny nodded calmly and hugged him and soon felt little arms hugging him and he lifts up their daughter. They went to bed. **


	8. Allie's First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie's Halloween with her family.

** It was Allie's first Halloween and she was excited because they had bought her an costume that says Daddy & Papa's Angel It was a onesie with a hat and she loved it and it was time for trick or treat and she was in it and sitting on Dally's lap and she said:"Papa, I bored. Go now." Dally shook his head and so did the others as they remind her they are waiting for Johnny to get home from store and he was home with her trick or treat bag. He put it on the table and she said:"Bye-bye,Da. Bye-bye, Papa." They told her that nobody is leaving and she nods and smiles as she is embraced. They take her out and it lasted until she got sleepy. **


	9. Abduction At  6 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie is kidnapped years after her first Halloween at age 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMBER ALERT was not originated until 1996 in honor of a 9 year old girl.  
Amber Rene Hagerman (November 25,1986-January 15,1996). Abductor-killer had not been found  
Born:11/25/1986 Abducted:01/13/1996  
Murdered:01/15/1996  
Body Discovered: 01/17/1996

** A 6 year old Allie was sleeping as were the grownups. Then she woke up and saw a masked man standing near her. She yelled for her parents. In the adults's room,Johnny woke up and so did Dally and they ran to the child's room and had a heater and shot but the man stabbed them. They fell to the ground. He took the girl and covered her mouth with his hand. Cooper drove her to the house he lives in and she sat on the couch and he told her that she is going to be sleeping with him in the bedroom. Meanwhile Dally and Johnny where taken to the hospital and they got stitches for the injury and could not find their daughter anywhere and so they called police and had to wait 48 hours before an investigation could begin to find her and Dally ask for an AMBER ALERT to be started for her and told the police her information like what color her hair is,her eye color before leaving. He told Johnny that they will start an AMBER ALERT and he nodded. Sleepless nights until she is found. Johnny began to think she was not going to be found alive and began to have a meltdown and Dally hugs him. They tried to sleep but it failed due to the stress. Allie was fighting and was bound to the bed with handcuffs and he lowered her panties and she screams but Cooper is quick to bandana gag her. She is killed by slit throat. **


	10. Being Told Their Daughter Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police tell Dally and Johnny she is dead.

** The police were facing a hard task,telling them Allie is dead. They did go to the house and have a talk and it was heartbreaking. They told they are looking for the person responsible for this. Then they left. Dally and Johnny were devastated and told the others and they had a talk about why that person would kidnap and murder an young girl who didn't know him.He was found and on trial and Dally said:"I am Allison's papa who along with her father and uncles want to know why you did this to our little girl." The murderer was sentenced to life in prison for abduction and murder. Her funeral was held the day after the trial and memory card:In Memory Of Allison Renesmay Winston-Cade (Birth:October 23,1965 Death:October 25,1971) Poster:Allison Renesmay Winston-Cade Date Of Birth:10/23/1965 DOD:10/25/1971 Gone Too Soon  **


	11. Johnny  Is Hospitalized Due To Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after the tragedy,Johnny is hospitalized due to stress.

** Dally had his arms wrapped around Johnny and the reason is because Johnny was crying. Things about the child were avoided. This was a daily thing after Allie's death and it happens to everybody but Darry and Dally because they were devastated but were staying strong for Johnnycakes and Pony as they have always been emotionally vulnerable. One day,he was so stressed he was hospitalized due to stress. He had a mental breakdown during the stay. As well as a panic attack. Dally calmed him both times. **


	12. The Birth Of Their Second Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has their second daughter named Alexandra Allison Winston-Cade

** Days after his hospitalization,Johnny discovered he was due to have another baby. It was a girl again. Everybody was happy and this discovery occurred after Johnny's hospital release. He was released weeks after his admission for stress. He was happy to be released to be told he was going tothe have this baby girl and her name was going to be Alexandra Allison Winston-Cade and she was going to be born December 21,1972 just nearly 2 months after the year Allison was kidnapped and killed. Her middle name honors the older sister she would never get to know. The Gang was happy to have Allison honored with the soon to be newborn Alexandra. If Allison survived,Alexandra would have been 7 years younger then Allison. 8 weeks after the revelation,The Gang welcomed Alexandra Winston-Cade at 10:00AM. They watched as Dally and Johnny wrote the name Alexandra Allison Winston-Cade. She looked almost identical to Allison. **


	13. Alexandra's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra's 1st birthday.

**The Gang were at Dally and Johnny's place and it made them sad because this is the last place Allison was seen alive before she was abducted and killed. They wondered if Alexandra would be kidnapped and killed like Allison and hoped not. Anyway,it is Alexandra's 1st birthday and she was wearing a baby dress similar to Allison's costume. Darry had prepared her birthday cake with Soda and Pony and Alexandra was looking around when she saw the poster of Allison and asked through baby sign language about it and Johnny lifted the 1 year old up and said:"That would have been your older sister. You would have called her Allie. She passed away a little long while before you were born." The 1 year old looked extremely confused but nodded. The others entered the room and Johnny placed Alexandra in her high chair and she was served cake first because it was her birthday. And she attempted to feed herself. Dally helped her and like Allison did on her 1st birthday,she placed her face on the plate and ate it. Johnny cleaned her up and she went to the front room with them. She opened her presents and they went to bed. Johnny told them about Alexandra pointing to the poster. They asked if she would ever know why she sees the poster and not who the poster had a picture of and Johnny replied that she is way too young to understand death and they agreed. Dally suggested they tell her when she is older and everyone agreed but Johnny did not agree because he didn't want her to live in fear of a child abductor-killer who had taken her older sister's life a year and two months before she was born and they didn't know how to respond other than nodding. They had remembered the little girl's short life and she deserved to live longer so she would become an older sister but sadly her life was taken from her far too soon and they expressed their fears of Alexandra dying by murder but had strong hope she wouldn't be kidnapped and have her life taken from her.**


	14. Discovering Why She Can't See The Girl On The Poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At age 5,Alexandra is learning why she can't see the girl who is on the poster

**5 year old Alexandra had been wondering who was the girl on the poster and why her daddy told her she would have been Alexandra's older sister but she thought she was too young to understand what he meant and had overheard their conversation but had not understood anything they said. Her papa and daddy and her uncles were in the front room,discussing something and she walked to them and asked with toddler curiosity about the girl on the poster and they didn't know how to tell her what had happened and so they told her that the girl on the poster was born 7 years before her but she had died 6 years later. When she looked confused,they said that she is an angel. This made Alexandra a little more confused but had agreed to go with her thought of too young to understand what had happened to the girl on the poster.**


	15. Alexandra's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alexandra's first Christmas and the others remember Allison on another Christmas without her.

**Alexandra woke up on the morning of Christmas Day and even though the others were happy, Christmas brought memories of Allison and how she never got to celebrate Christmas because a man decided to kidnap and kill her before Christmas 1971 and Alexandra may have been a toddler but she knew they weren't happy but didn't understand why they were really happy. Darry and the others thought of how they should have 2 happy little girls instead of one happy little girl. They always lit a candle on Allison's birthday which is October 23 and Christmas because she never got to have one. But they always tried to bury those feelings deep down for the little toddler who was almost always confused. She was confused because she has a sister who died a year before she was born. She got a lot of stuffed animals. **


	16. Alexandra's 6th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra's 6th birthday and first outing

** The Gang slept in on Alexandra's 6th birthday. They knew the little girl would wake them up. Alexandra woke up and went to her uncles rooms and she climbed on the bed and jumped which woke up her uncles who tickled the child. They said she should go wake daddy and papa. She ran to their room and tackled Dallas and screamed:"PAPA, WAKE UP!" Dallas woke up. And he hugged her,saying happy birthday. She then leaned on Johnny and he woke up and said:"Happy birthday,babygirl." She hugged them both and once everybody was downstairs,the plan was to go out to eat for her birthday. They decided to go to Applebee's to celebrate. They put her in a highchair and she frowned before demanding to be let out and Dallas scolded:"Alexandra." This stopped her. They go home and put her to bed after having fun. Dallas and Johnny left her room after saying:"Goodnight,honey."  **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
